Pirates and Servants
by Angel of 3
Summary: One Piece Charecters as Masters. New Servants, au some parts and oc This new grail war, will they win.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Angel of 3 here

okay I don't own One piece or Fate/Stay night those belong to their respected owners

the only ones I own is the oc.

Hope you like the first crossover...though it will not have the characters in a way you expected.

Oh and a bit spoiler for those not far in the series so be careful.

* * *

"Hey Luffy what are you doing with that card " Coby asked looking at Luffy who was holding a weird card.

"Oh I found it floating around, looks cool right..OW" Luffy hand then suddenly started to sting.

"Whats Wrong?" Coby asked with a concerned face.

"My hand it feels like its on fire" Luffy said with a pained look.

Then suddenly a red symbol was on his hand

A quarter moon with two stars.

Archer...

* * *

"AHH"

"Smoker san whats wrong" Tashigi asks with concern

"Its nothing" Smoker said with clenched teeths, the pain he felt in his hand was a lot.

Smoker took his glove off to see what was wrong and he saw s red symbol of a a scale.

Lancer...

* * *

"Captain is something the matter?" Bepo asked when he saw Law clutching his hand and it looked like he was in pain.

"It burns my hand feels like it burning" Law was not used to this kind of pain and when he thought it whouldnt be over it stopped, the tattoo on his hand was replaced with a red symbol of a Cross with thorns on it.

Assassin...

* * *

"What the fuck it hurts" Kidd swore over the pain that if this was the work of someone he would kill that person for causing him this pain, the pain started to fade away and behold a red mark was seen on his hand the symbol looked like three wings.

Rider...

* * *

Thatch and Marco saw that Ace was in pain, but why?

"Ace whats wrong"

"My hand it somehow feels like i´m burning" Ace was shocked when he started to feel like he was burning considering he ate the Flame-Flame fruit.

On his hand appeared a red mark of circle that had two stars within in it

Saber...

* * *

Zoro who was on a small dingy napping suddenly woke up with a start his hand started to hurt like hell, he tried to bear the pain and he thought it would never go away but then the pain stopped, on his hand appeared a red mark with the symbol of a sword with with one wing on each side.

Caster...

* * *

Sabo who was at the revolution base suddenly started to feel pain on his hand, he removed his glove and saw a symbol of a triangle with two stars hanging above it.

Berserker...

* * *

Seven people are chosen now lets begin the game.

I bestow upon you Archer.

I bestow upon you Saber.

I bestow upon you Caster.

I bestow upon you Rider.

I bestow upon you Lancer.

I bestow upon you Berserker.

I bestow upon you Assassin.

* * *

In front of a shocked Coby and Luffy who locked like he was excited over this, a circle appeared with strange symbols on it, from the circle came a girl who appeared to be the around their age, she has slightly olive colored skin, has white hair in a braid that reached her upper back the clothes she had was a black turtleneck shirt, black shorts, a red coat that reaches her knees and black knee high boots with sliver on them.

When she opened her eyes, she had revealed beautiful night black eyes, then she spoke.

"Are you my master"

Coby looked nervous while Luffy looked confused.

"I´m not sure I´m your master but wanna join my crew"Luffy replied with a grin.

"you have the symbol that means you are my master...I think I can take your invite as a agreement"

She raised her hand and it glowed red for a bit.

"Contract now complete"

"Whats your name" Coby asked though he was still nervous and a bit afraid.

Luffy looked eager to know too.

The girl looked at them both.

"You may call me...Archer"

* * *

"SMOKER SAN LOOK THERES SOMETHING COMING OUT OF THAT CIRCLE!"Tashigi yelled out in a panic.

Smoker took out his jittle, he was prepared to fight but he was startled when the thing that came out of the circle was a girl who looked pretty young maybe in her early twenties, she had dark blue hair that was tied in a small low ponytail that reached her shoulders, fair white skin, she was wearing blue jeans, black turtleneck shirt and some shoulder armor that was sliver, her ankle boots were black and had steel toes on them, the girl opened her eyes to reveal scarlet red eyes, she had a smirk on her face.

"Hey laddie are you my master" she said it with suggesting voice

Tashigi blushed over the implication while Smoker was going to deny anything.

"Oh relax I just wanted tease ya a bit... but seriously though you are my master that symbol on you is proof enough... so the contract it needs to be completed, just say yes i´m your master"

Smoker remembered the symbol that had appeared on his hand though he hid it with his glove,

"Why are you here and what do you mean a contract"Smoker questioned the girl

The girl sighed, this was annoying for her she had a bad luck of getting such serious guy as a master.

"Look I´ll tell you everything you need to know once you say yes i´m your master"The girl said with a bored sound in her voice.

Smoker reluntingly began to say those word though if you looked closely he had a small blush that was really hard to see.

"Yes i´m your master"

Now the girl lifted her hand, it glowed red.

"Contract now complete... alright laddie what do you want to know"

"First I need to know whats your name" Smoker asked though he still wasn't happy about that master stuff.

The girl had a grin

"Just call me Lancer, laddie"

* * *

"CAPTAIN THERE IS A STRANGE CIRCLE APPEARING HERE!" Law crew mates begin to yell out.

Law was ready with his Kikoku imagine his surprise when a young girl in her teens appeared out of the circle, she was pretty her white hair that reached her mid back reminded him of snow or the clouds on a sunny day, she wore a maroon colored shirt with a black ribbon tied on the collar, white skirt that reached just above her knees black tights and white cone heel shoes, her eyes opened to reveal sky blue eyes, a pale shade of white skin color though it didn't look like a unhealthy shade, she smiled softly and asked him a weird question.

"Hello are you my master" She said it with that soft smile of hers.

The reaction of the crew was simultaneous their mouthes were wide open.

"MASTER!" The crew yelled out all at once.

"I cant recall having bought a slave like you before...just who are you" Law had his eyes narrowed when he asked her.

Her smile dropped into a small frown.

"I´m sorry I cant tell you unless you admit you are my master"the girl said

"I just have to say i´m your master and you will tell me anything I want to know" Law asked with a mild annoyance

The girl nodded.

Law sighed.

"Fine i´m your master, there happy"

She smiled again and lifted her hand, it glowed red for a moment.

"Contract complete..so what do you want to know master" the girl asked with kindness

"First things first whats your name"

"My name is...Assassin.

* * *

"Kidd was not in a good mood, he had tried to get that symbol of his hand but no matter what he put on it whouldnt go away, he was brought out of his funk when a circle came out of nowhere and a young woman came out, her hair reached her butt it was light purple colored and had a black ribbon tied on both sides of her hair, she wore a black dress that reached her knees, dark purple colored sash tied on her waist, black roman sandals and she also had indigo colored arm warmers.

She had a necklace of a bird of some kind, then the woman's eyes opened to reveal purple eyes a shade bit darker then her hair, a bit darker milky white skin.

"Are you my master" The woman asked in a emotionless voice, her face showed no emotion too.

"Who the fuck are you...are you the one WHO PUT THIS STUPID SYMBOL ON ME!"

Kidd asked and yelled out the last part, he had anger on his face.

"I´m not the one who put it, though that symbol means that your my master and i´m your servant"

"So i´m your master huh"Kidd now sported a sadistic grin.

"Yes" the woman raised her hand and it glowed a red.

"Contract now complete, what are your orders master"

"Tell me your name" Kidd asked though it kinda sounded like demand.

"My name is..Rider"

* * *

On Whitebeard ship everyone became alarmed when a circle appeared out of nowhere, they all became ready to attack if the intruder was hostile, but what they didn't expect was a young girl appearing and she was beautiful, her hair was a blond it reminded them of the sun it was tied in a bun with a green ribbon, she had a Green silver battle dress armor it looked pretty strong her battle shoes were sliver, she opened her eyes to reveal emerald green eyes and her skin was light peach color.

The young girl spotted Ace and asked a embarrassing question.

"Are you my master" she asked with no embarrassment

All of them along with Ace had their jaws dropping, she was actually asking that kind of question.

"Ace did you buy her as a slave" Marco asked with a bit of anger.

"NOO i´ve never seen her ever in my life" Ace replied with quickness.

"Young lady who are you and why did you ask Ace if he was your master" Whitebeard asked though he didn't show any malice or anger just curiosity

"I can not answer those question unless my master admits he is my master, besides the mark on his hand is proof that he is my master. The young girl said with honesty.

The Crew looked at Ace who was now sporting a blush.

"Do I have too" Ace asked with embarrassment written all over his face.

The young girl nodded.

"Fine, i´m your...master" Ace said with a bigger blush on his face.

The crew laughed a bit and Ace glared a bit at them.

The young girl lifted her hand and the hand glowed a bit.

"Contract now complete, alright you all wish to know my name right" The young girl asked.

They all nodded

"I will answer to the name Saber"

* * *

Zoro was at an alarm when a circle appeared on his dingy and grabbed one of his sword, he did not see this coming, a girl in her teens appeared wearing a white robe with a hood, the robe reached her knees and she wore white tights and white ankle boots, her hair was shoulder length dark brown hair, the girl opened her eyes to reveal chestnut brown colored eyes she also had nice shade of white skin.

"Hi are you my master" she asked with a smile.

"What?" Zoro asked dumbfounded.

"Oh dear um just say i´m your master and I will answer all your questions okay" the girl said to the confused Zoro"

"I´m your master?" Zoro said though he was still confused over this situation.

The girl lifted her hand that glowed red a bit and said.

"Contract now complete, now what do you want to know"

"Who are you" Zoro asked now with suspicion.

The girl said with a soft smile.

"You can call me...Caster.

* * *

Sabo was shocked over seeing a girl coming out a circle she had black hair that reached a bit below her chin, orange mandarin shirt, black thigh shorts, black and orange mary jane flats and orange legwarmers,light caramel colored skin, but what was the most shocking thing was that on the girls head were a pair of white cat ears with black strips on them.

The girl opened her eyes and they were amber yellow colored.

"Hey you are you my master"

"Excuse me?" Sabo said with a weirded out look.

"Dude I need you to tell me you are my master then I can tell you everything ca peace"

"Um, i´m your master" Sabo said with uncertainty

The girl lifted her hand it glowed red.

"Contract complete, now im guessing you want to know my name".

Sabo nodded.

"Names Berserker "

* * *

It has begun seven servants, seven masters all the sides have been claimed now lets see what will come out this game.

* * *

Hiya Angel of 3

here.

Next chapter meet Caster and Zoro

hope you will enjoy it

And yeah this story is more of a experiment so update wont be predictable


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Angel of 3 here

okay I don't own One piece or Fate/Stay night those belong to their respected owners

the only ones I own is the oc.

Oh yeah any references belong to their own respected owners as well

Hope you like the first crossover...though it will not have the characters in a way you expected.

* * *

Archer wanted to explain to Luffy about some important stuff involving the war but she couldn't do that with Coby around so she had to wait until she and Luffy were in more private area.

Coby had a feeling that Archer was dangerous he didn't know how he knew but there just was something about her that screamed danger.

Archer was looking at the sea and glimpsed at Coby.

Coby had that frighted look on him and Archer did not like it.

"Coby you don't need to be frightened of me I will not harm you"

Coby still had that unsure look on his face so she tried again to assure him that she was not a threat.

"Coby I don't harm people who didn't do anything, so please just relax okay" Archer said in a soft voice.

"Alright I´ll try" Coby was more assured now that she wasn't bad, dangerous yes but not bad.

Archer then went to look back at the sea when she spotted what looked like a island far away.

"Master I think we are nearing our destination"

"Archer don't call me master" Luffy said with a frown.

"But you are my master it would be disrespectful to call you something else" Archer was a bit shocked on the inside that he wanted her to call him something other then master.

"I don't care, call me Luffy or captain but not master alright Archer" Luffy said with a great determination.

"Very well, I can see your gonna be stubborn about this...Luffy"Archer smiled a bit, this reminded her a bit about someone she knew once.

* * *

Days before they meet Coby, Archer and Luffy

With Caster and Zoro.

"Hey Caster why don't you leave, this is my mess not yours".

Caster shook her head.

"No Master I wont leave your side, besides at least now you have company" Caster smiled a bit.

"Oy oy didn't I tell you to stop that master crap, people will get the wrong idea" Zoro didn't like it when she called him master.

"Um okay I will try but it might slip out once in a while" Caster was not sure if that grail allowed her to completely always call him by his name.

' I wish that I could be more useful if only I could, wait.. THATS IT' Caster thought with glee.

"Zoro I think I can you out of here, shall I release you"

Zoro turned his head to her.

"No"

"Eh?" Caster was not expecting that answer

"If you do that who knows what that brat might do besides I can last a month" Zoro said with stubbornness.

"If that is what you want, but i´m still going to be close by, I can hide myself very well" Caster was sad over the fact that she couldn't help him but she did not want him to waste a command seal just to make her go away.

"I am one with all and all is one with me, hide me from my enemies"Caster chanted her spell and vanished.

"So she went away huh".

Then Zoro heard Caster voice.

"No Zoro I am still here, just invisible, and I cant be seen unless I move so I am right where you saw me"

"Your gonna stand there every day just watching me" Zoro asked Caster with uncertainty.

"Yes i´m not gonna leave you alone, my master" Caster had a smile even if Zoro couldn't see it.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MASTER" Zoro replied with slight anger over the fact that Caster called him master but was a bit touched that she didn't want to leave him alone.

* * *

Coby, Archer and Luffy had landed on the island that kept Zoro and had a marine base.

Currently they were headed toward shell town

"Luffy I don't think its a good idea to recruit Zoro, I mean hes dangerous" Coby tried to convince Luffy but was failing miserably.

"Well maybe hes a good guy"Luffy did not seem to pay attention to Coby saying that Zoro is dangerous.

"HES IN A PRISON BECAUSE HES NOT A GOOD GUY" Screamed Coby.

"Maybe he is a good guy Coby, do you know what his crime was" Archer pointed out.

"Um no sorry, I haven't heard about what he did"

"Remember Coby don't judge until you got all the facts straight, it will come in handy when your a marine" Archer then ruffled Cobys hair.

"Alright I´ll remember that" Coby had a blush on him when Archer ruffled his hair.

They all went to the market to buy some food when Archer went to a vendor to ask him questions.

"Excuse me but can you tell us where Zoro is"

The reaction was fear everyone who heard Archer were scared and then Coby made a comment

"I heard Captain Morgan is at the base".

Then they all got even more scared.

'if they are more scared of a Marine officer then a criminal that must mean something is wrong around here'. Archer thought with suspicion

* * *

The three of them went to the marine base where they climbed up the wall to see if Zoro was there.

And he was tied on a cross and not in comfortable way either he couldn't even stand because of his position, strangely though he looked fine...well fine for a man who was been in tied up and starved for nine days.

Zoro saw the three and with a annoyed look said.

"Hey you three scram"

Coby looked like he was gonna comply but he didnt want to leave Archer and Luffy.

"Hey guys maybe we should leave he looks dangerous"

Archer and Luffy were gonna answer him when a stair was put on the wall and a young girl who name was Rika came up the stair with a bundle of riceballs to give Zoro.

Rika made put a finger on her mouth in a shush sign, taking the hint they kept quiet, that is until Coby realized she was going to Zoro.

"Luffy, Archer we have to stop her" Coby told them with fear.

"I´m sure she will be fine" Luffy said with a postive attitude.

"Besides I doubt he can do anything tied up" Archer said putting her opinion in the the conversation."

The girl Rika who in Caster opinion was really cute brought two Riceballs to give Zoro.

"I made these Rice balls for you" Rika told Zoro politely.

"I dont need them go away" Zoro said harshly.

Caster wanted to scold Zoro but she knew he was only doing it to protect her, plus she had a feeling that the three people she saw whould help if anything bad would happen.

"Now, now dont be mean to the little girl" Helmeppo, Morgan son said with a...well not handsome smile.

"You shouldnt have gone through all that effort just to make me riceballs" Helmeppo took one of the rice balls and ate it.

"HEY THEY ARE NOT FOR YOU" Rika screamed at Helmeppo.

Helmppo with disgusted face spit the rice ball and took the other rice ball and threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"That was disgusting, it had sugar, rice balls are suppose to be with salt!"

"But I thought it whould taste better with sugar" Rika said with tears prickling her eyes.

"Hey I order you to throw this girl over the wall!" Helmeppo ordered one of the marines that was with him.

"But sir shes just a little girl" The marine replied with hesitation.

"I DONT CARE THROW HER ALREADY" Helmeppo screamed in furry.

"LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING YOU BASTARD"Zoro screamed too but they ignored him.

Zoro was thinking about asking Caster to help, but then she would be in danger too.

The marine took a hold on Riku and told her in low voice to curl up in a ball so she can land safely, he then threw her over the wall.

Rika was lucky that Luffy manged to catch her.

"Thank you mister for saving me" Riku thanked Luffy

"No problem...Hey Coby watch over her for me for a bit".

Coby complied while Archer just followed Luffy.

Luffy went over the wall to meet Zoro, thankfully Helmppo and the marines were already gone by then.

Luffy was talking to Zoro, who told him about how he was going to be the greatesed swordsman in the world, Luffy then asked him to join his crew, Zoro refused but asked Luffy to give him the riceball that was on the ground and also told him to thank the little girl for the rice balls.

* * *

Archer felt something weird.

'I sense another presence nearby' With that thought Archer summoned her sword and pointed it with speed at the presence she felt.

The sword was a black katana with yin yang symbol on the blade.

"EKK please don't point that sword at me " Caster pleaded with both her hands up and since she had moved her spell wore off so now everyone could see her.

Coby and Rika both saw Caster appear out of thin air, Coby fell down out of shock and Rika was shocked too but when she saw Coby fall down she went to help him.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zoro screamed at Archer with furry, he tried to move but he couldn't get the ropes off.

"ARCHER STOP" Luffy had yelled too.

"Luffy she is a servant, and that means our enemy"

"Not necessarily" muttered Caster.

Archer looked Caster with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean"

"We don't have to be enemies, and we are not like the servants you've seen before in the old grail wars.

Archer had widen her eyes at that.

"How did you know"

"Please Archer lets discuss this later" Caster had a pleading look on her face.

"Alright, for now I will not attack you" Archer let her sword scatter and disappear.

Both Zoro and Luffy relaxed at bit since Archer was not gonna attack Caster.

"Hey if you join would she join too" Luffy was even more eager to get Zoro to join if Caster came along.

"DONT DRAG CASTER INTO THIS!" Zoro however did not like him dragging Caster into this mess.

"Your master is a stubborn one" Archer said to Caster.

"Yeah he is, but I bet yours is also stubborn as well" Caster replied with a smile.

"That he is" Archer had a small smirk on her face when she said that.

* * *

Archer, Rika, Coby and Luffy went to a resturant where Rika mother worked, she thanked them for helping Rika, and Rika told them the about the real reason Zoro was captured.

* * *

Flash back

"Caster stop calling me master" Zoro said with annoyed look on his face.

Caster and Zoro where at a restaurant eating.

"Why that's what you are, but um I´m kinda curious about what whould you wish for"

Caster had explained most of the stuff about the grail and war, she will tell him the rest later.

"...More Sake" Zoro said in flat tone.

"...More Sake...well its your wish" Caster was a little bit weireded out but she figured he will maybe change his mind later.

Then suddenly in came Helmeppo with a wolf that looked like it got rabies.

The wolf didnt have a leash on and when it saw Rika it started to attack her.

"Time that flows like river, stop streaming to let us wander" Caster chanted a spell.

Everything stopped except Zoro and Caster.

"Caster what the heck happened, everyone not moving" Zoro said with shock.

"Master I stopped time so you could save that girl so please hurry, time magic is not an easy type of magic" Caster was starting already to sound exhausted.

Zoro then attacked the wolf and when time started to move again everyone were shocked thinking that Zoro manged to kill the wolf just in seconds, Helmeppo however was not pleased.

"You killed my dog you bastard I should have you executed!" Helmeppo said with furry.

"Try it and see what happens" Zoro had a glint in his eyes and a smirk.

Helmeppo who knew that Zoro was too strong thought of new tactic.

"Fine then, I´ll execute the little girl instead and the people in this restaurant too since its her fault also that my dog is dead and its the peoples fault for not doing anything".

Caster went in front of a shaking Rika who was still a bit scarred, the folks in the restaurant were also fearful.

"How about a deal" Zoro didnt want Rika to get killed just because some spoiled brat dog got killed

"A deal...what kind of deal" Helmeppo maybe spoiled but he...okay hes a bit dumb but still not that dumb to not be sucpisous.

"If I can last a month without food or water you will let the girl and the people here go scottfree...i´ll even let you tie me up". Zoro said with no hint of lying.

"Alright one month" Helmeppo said with a smirk.

End flashback

* * *

"So Zoro is tied up because of this deal he made with Helmeppo to save you and the people" Coby said with a stunned face, Archer was right you shouldnt judge until you got all the fact straight.

"So Zoro is a good guy" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yeah and that lady with him is nice too, she healed me before she went to meet Zoro"

"She healed you" Coby asked Rika.

"Yeah with magic" Rika said with a nodd.

"I whouldnt have believed that she could use magic, but she did appear out of thin air so I believe you" Coby said to Rika who looked happy that he believed her.

'I think that seeing magic will be added towards the list of things that I didnt think would be possible, and most of them are because of Luffy' Coby was starting to think that Luffy is a magnet for drawing out weird people.

All of them saw Helmeppo in the resturant and he was bragging about how he lied to Zoro and

how he was going to excute him tomorrow, too bad he didnt know that Luffy was listening.

Luffy was mad that Helmeppo wasnt going to keep his promise so he punched him.

And Helmeppo ran crying about how he will tell his daddy about this.

"Archer, Coby lets go and help Zoro" Luffy said to Archer with a grin.

"As you wish Luffy" Archer said with a smirk.

"Alright, Rika please stay here youll be safe" Coby didnt want Rika to get involved.

"Alright plesae be safe" Rika said with worry in her eyes.

Archer I´m going to get Zoros sword so stay here and help him okay

"I get the feeling if I say no your not gonna budge until I stay here" Archer said to Luffy with a knowing look, even if they havent known each other for long they were starting to bond a little.

"Yep so you better stay here and help" Luffy said cherfully.

While Luffy went to get Zoro sword, Coby and Archer went to untie Zoro.

"Hey why dont you guys leave this isnt your business"

"But we came here to save you because Helmeppo lied to you, he is going to execute you"

Zoro was furious and Caster who had once again casted a spell to hidden herself she was angry too though they couldnt tell since they couldnt see her.

"Coby move"

After Coby moved Archer summoned her black katana and cut the ropes of Zoro.

Then all of a sudden came Morgan and alot of marines who were with guns aiming at them.

Archer summoned a another katana who was like the black one except this one was white.

She crossed her sword in a x formation ready to attack.

"FIRE!" yelled Morgan

"Contego!" Caster casted a shield that was light green in color.

The bullets fell down upon hitting the ground

Caster looked at Zoro.

"Dont worry I will not let your dream end here my master" Caster replied with a smile.

Zoro smirked grateful to Caster.

"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!" The marines, Morgan and yelled because she appeared out of thin air.

Luffy who came out of the sky landed on the ground with Helmeppo who ran toward his father.

Luffy then went towards Zoro with three swords.

"I found three swords, so which one is yours"'

"They are all mine"

"Woah cool" Luffy said with sparkle, he then went to give Zoro his swords when Archer interrupted him

"Wait Luffy!"

Luffy stopped and looked confused at Archer

"You will join Luffys crew then we will give your swords back"

"Why should I" Zoro was starting to get pissed

"The greatest swordsman in the world is a great companion for the pirate king"

"Zoro I think that if we join them your dream will come true" Caster said to Zoro.

"Also I will promise to spar with you whenever we can" Archer added hoping that Zoro will like that he will get a sparring partner.

"Alright fine I´ll join you, but stand in the way of my dream or hurt Caster, I´ll slice you both to pieces" Zoro said with grin.

Luffy with a smile of his own gave Zoro the three swords.

They all went to fight. (except Coby who was watching in amazement at how strong they were)

Caster casted her shield spell when needed, Luffy punched the marines, Archer and Zorro used their swords to defeat them.

Then together they defeated Morgan who now was lying down on his back.

"STOP" Helmeppo who had a gun pointed towards Coby yelled.

"GUYS DONT WORRY ABOUT ME"

Caster was going to cast a shield spell but Archer gave a stop motion with her hand.

"Can you" Archer started looking at Helmeppo.

"Can you stain your hands with a blood of another person, you let others kill for you haven't you"

Helmeppo was shocked that she figured that out.

"There is some goodness in you, don't let it die just because of your father.

You can be a better person, you don't have to be your like your father" Archer said to Helmeppo with those dark eyes of hers that seemed so full of honesty and understanding.

Helmeppo looked like he was hesitating

Archer took the gun from Helmeppo, however he accidentally pulled the trigger and a bullet went through Archer hand.

"ARCHER" Coby screamed with concern"

Archer didn't flinch she looked at Helmeppo

"Helmeppo start anew this will be your new start"

Helmeppo fell on his knees crying.

Caster went toward Archer to heal her.

The marines were happy that their tyrant Captain Morgan was defeated.

* * *

At the restaurant where they were all eating, well Zoro, Luffy and Coby were eating, Caster and Archer just watched.

(From here it went like the anime)

After that whole fiasco Archer walked toward Coby.

Archer ruffled Coby hair a bit.

"Coby one thing I must say to you before I leave with Luffy"

"Follow your own justice" Archer then went with the others on the boat.

When they had sailed away a bit they saw bunch of marines along with Coby.

"LUFFY, ARCHER I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!"Coby screamed that them in gratitude.

The marines along with Coby saluted.

"First time seeing marines salute to pirates" Zoro said to Caster, Archer and Luffy.

"SEE YA COBY WE´LL MEET AGAIN" Luffy screamed with a smile.

Archer just looked at them smiling.

* * *

The girls waited for both Zoro and Luffy to fall asleep and then began to talk.

"Alright Caster you said before that this war wasn't like the ones i´ve seen but so far it seems exactly the same, so tell me how is this one different. Archer had her arms crossed and didn't seem to be in a happy mood.

"Archer this grail war is not like the ones you saw, for one thing those who are like us came into this war alive".

* * *

Angel of 3 here

Now next chapter will explain a bit more about whats going own.

And well yeah even I was confused, not sure how it played out like that but hopefully you all will still like it

and about the characters well um remember I did say new characters.

Review and see ya later.

Also a reminder this is a experiment story so it wont have a predictable update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Angel of 3 here

okay I don't own One piece or Fate/Stay night those belong to their respected owners

the only ones I own is the oc.

Oh yeah any references belong to their own respected owners as well

Hope you like the first crossover...though it will not have the characters in a way you expected.

* * *

Archer had a stunned face.

"What do you mean alive, servants have to be dead first to enter this war".

"Archer this isn't the same type of grail war, this is a whole new one, this one is...well complicated.. even with my class bonus i cant tell everything about the new grail also you don't remember dying right."

Caster was still nervous cause its true that she cant tell everything about what this grail war was about, maybe the Dark Caster could explain the parts she didn't know about.

Archer thought about what Caster said and well yes she didn't remember dying but still, she just automatically thought she was dead cause in the grail wars before, all the servants were dead, spirits.

Archer pinched the bridge of her nose, this was gonna be a long night.

"Okay, so the servants in the war are alive."

"Yes...well the Dark and Light servants are, the fallen however are not" Caster had a sheepish smile on her

"...Dark, Fallen, Light servants, you mean to tell me not only are there types of servants, but one of those types are like the old ones, dead" Archer had a small twitch on her eyebrow.

"Okay how about I just tell you all that I know then you can ask question, this will maybe be easier then for you" Caster didn't want Archer to have a migraine

"Yes please do" Archer had a feeling that thing were about to get more complicated.

* * *

Caster corner

Caster was in chibi form.

Alright explanation number one, Types of Servants.

There are three types of Dark, Light and Fallen.

Dark Servants are despite the dark part are not always evil, they are in this category because of what they did: Like broke a rule or did something they were not suppose to do, it did not matter if they did those things to save people.

Light Servants like with dark, the light part of the title does not mean they are all good, the reason they are in this category is because they followed the story... sort of:

They did not break a rule or do something they were not suppose to do, even if they tried to change things they did not succeed.

What Servants from dark and light have in common is that they both are alive.

Fallen Servants, now they are dangerous, they are past servants from the old grail wars and since they are dead they are considered fallen,also they have already taken part in the war so yeah that too has to do with the Fallen in the title.

Now explanation number two, The Difference between the Alive servants and Dead servants.

Well for one thing the fact that some are alive effects them greatly like how they don't need to take energy or prana to stay here.

However they will need to eat,sleep and well you know do other stuff like a normal human, but not as much, like they don't need to sleep every single day or eat every day but they will have too eat and sleep eventually to conserve and make prana.

Another difference is that unlike the Fallen the Dark and Light Servants cant go into spirit form, which mean that they cant go invisible or phase through walls.

The final difference is well the biggest, Fallen unlike the other types keep their class bonuses from the old war and get the new ones too, the fact that the Fallen have more experience and power will make it so it will be hard to beat them.

The third explanation The Class Bonuses.

Archer: enhanced sensors to sense servants even if they use a powerful magic to hide like I did.

Enhanced accuracy E-S Rank

Caster: Information about the grail. It means that we Casters get to know more about whats going on around here, however each of us is only given partly about whats going on. So in a sense its good to get information from a caster.

Enhanced magic E-S Rank

Lancer: Class seer es, They can tell what class you are the moment they see you which means it can help them plan for what they can do to attack, they also can see what type you are.

Enhanced agility E-S Rank

Berserker: Dangerous they are but this time maybe even more dangerous, they have two forms sane form and well yeah berserker form.

Enhanced strength E-S Rank

Assassin: They can teleport simple as that, however they cant teleport a large amount of things and people also they cant teleport a lot in one day.

Enhanced speed. E-S Rank

Rider: They can store away their um rides and well yeah that's it but it still good I mean

other servants can only store away their weapons.

Enhanced Riding skills(meaning if they could ride a griffon then they can ride a dragon or phoenix)

E-S rank

Saber: Well their class bonus is special what they can do is create three extra command seal to appear on their master if they chose to give it to them.

Enhanced six sense E-S rank.

The fourth and final explanation, What happens when either Master or Servant dies.

Well if the master dies and the servant is a fallen then the servant disappears when he or she runs out of prana, if the servant is either light or darkness well... the servant is disqualified from the war and lose their class bonus.

If the servant dies, the master loses all their command seals, oh and it doesn't matter which type of servant they are their body starts to slowly disappear.

Yeah that concludes the explanation.

* * *

Archer was well she didn't know how to feel but one thing bugged her.

"So that means you don't know how to win this war"

Caster shook her head with sadness

"No, but I think for now it would be best if we try to work together and hopefully find the other Casters, they will have information on how to win the war."

Archer then realized something.

"Caster the only reason I know all this is because of you so then that means the others don't know about this."

Caster had a grim look on her face.

"Yes and that means they will maybe attack us to try and win the grail, we just have to hope they will see reason and work with us..."

"Caster one more thing, how did you know I was in the old grail wars"

Caster had a sad face on her now.

"The reason for that is because you are the only us who has experience about the grail."

"When you say us what do you really mean" Archer had suspicion over the true meaning when she said us.

"...That doesn't matter, what matters now is too find the other casters and figure out what to do about the war"

"...Alright Caster" Archer didn't like this but She will find out one day.

* * *

Day came and with that Archer got most of her questions satisfied, now was the time to teach Luffy about his role as a master, Zoro doesn't need a explanation cause Caster already told him about this though she did keep certain things a secret.

"Luffy I will tell you the things you need to know about being a master, first those marks on your hand are command seals"

Luffy looked at his marks

"What do they do."

"The command seals mean that you can order me to do almost anything, and remember almost anything, there are certain limits that I cant do"

'Even miracles have limits' Archer thought that Luffy did not need to know about how strong the command seals are

"So if I used this command seal to order you to get me food you whould have to do it"

"Yes, when you use a command seal i´m bound to do anything i can to fulfill your order, however I advice you to not use one unless its an emergency because once all three marks are gone I will no longer be bound by you.

"Alright, Only in emergency" Luffy said with a serious face.

Archer with a nod in approval replied.

"Good, second thing to know is that we will have enemy servants who like us will try to fight, to win the grail.

"Why, what kinda grail is it, is it a mystery grail and whats a grail ?.

Caster sweetdroped, Zoro muttered idiot and Archer just went on explaining

"The grail is a item that is said to grant your deepest wish which mean you could ask for anything, immortality, riches beyond your imagination, a whole world under your control...it can grant anything you ask it.

"So if I asked for all the meat in the world it could do it." Luffy was drooling a bit.

"...Um yes but don't you want to wish for something better, like being the pirate king"

" No i´m not gonna use that mystery grail to do that, I wanna become pirate king on my own" Luffy crossed his hand and showed a face of determination.

"Alright, but you can still wish for something else and also the servant gets a wish too"Archer was a bit proud of Luffy for not taking the easy way.

"Whats your wish Archer" Luffy asked with curiosity.

"...One day I´ll tell you but for now let me continue with the explanation"

"The third thing is that this is war Luffy, war to win the grail but don't worry we don't have to kill the masters or the servants, though if what Caster said is true then it will depend on what kind of person they and their master are.

Fourth thing is you cant tell anyone about this Luffy".

Archer attitude changed then.

" I mean it Luffy if you tell anyone about the grail, the war and about what servants and masters are...I will be forced to kill them" Archer said with serious narrowed eyes

"Alright I promise Archer" Luffy was also serious though that look dropped after minute when Archer continued.

"Okay the final explanation for now is the dream cycle, which reminds me" Archer looked at Zoro

"You´ve been with Caster for days, so that must mean both of you at least had one dream about each others past"

Archer was looking intensely at Zoro.

At Archer gaze, Zoro blushed a little.

"I don't want to talk about it". Zoro said with a blush

"Archer don't bother asking him, he wont even tell me what he saw and he also told me not to tell anyone about what I saw" Caster said with a sigh.

Archer dropped the subject but was still curious about what Zoro saw in the dream about Caster past, well she also wanted to know what Caster dreamed but was more curious about Zoro cause he blushed when she asked.

"Fine...anyway the dream cycle means that you will get to dream about my past, and I will also eventually dream about your past."

"Hey Archer when will i dream about your past? Luffy asked Archer who answered back.

"Luffy its a random occurrence when you dream about my past, but I must warn you it will not be pretty...there are demons in my past that I rather want to forget" Archer had a grim face while saying that... Luffy however.

"COOL I get to see demons" Luffy was excited over that.

'Thats not the reaction I was expecting...I hope he will be okay' Archer thought with a sweatdrop.

Caster also had a sweatdrop.

'Oh boy I hope he will realize that Archer was just being metaphoric with the demon comment'

Zoro wondered however what it could be that Archer was warning about, it couldn't be that horrible..right?.

"I think this is enough explanation for now, if you want to know more, ask at anytime"

Archer was going to talk to Caster when Luffy asked her something.

"Hey Archer I got a question for you"

Archer was surprised that he had a question already.

"Alright what is it."

"Can I have some food." Luffy asked, his stomach then growled.

Caster and Zoro thought in unison

'I feel sorry for Archer'

* * *

Angel of 3 here.

Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing

next we meet Nami and a enemy servant oh who will it be.


End file.
